1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tube packaging, and more precisely to a method for manufacturing an injection moulded tube head comprising a metal layer forming a bather, and a tube head formed by such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tube packaging brings forward various technical issues depending on the product that is contained within the tube.
For instance, for highly corrosive products, or more generally for products that are susceptible to degrade a tube made of plastic material, the skirt comprises an intermediate metallic layer which exhibits barrier properties. As to the tube head which are conventionally made of plastic material, barrier inserts are known to provide such barrier properties to the tube head and enhance its resistance to products contained within the tube.
Such barrier inserts are conventionally made of a metallic intermediate layer, with its upper and lower sides covered by a plastic material. However, such barrier inserts exhibit weaknesses at the edges of the metallic intermediate layer, which can be corroded by the product contained in the tube if they are not properly covered.
Various solutions have been offered to avoid such corrosion of the intermediate layer, for instance document U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,411 discloses a tube head with a barrier insert, which is folded at its two edges to ensure that they are not in contact with the product contained within the tube. However, this folding of the barrier insert compromises its properties, and more specifically the barrier properties of the metallic intermediate layer.
The present invention therefore aims at providing a manufacturing method which does not present these issues.